Project Summary Next generation sequencing (NGS) has transformed the field of genomics, bringing it to the forefront of healthcare, however the rapid pace of scientific discovery and technological development in the field challenges investigators and clinicians to stay current. The proposed course, An Immersive Experience in Medical Genomics is designed for a broad audience of clinical researchers seeking a strong foundation in genomics, and will be structured to facilitate collaboration and crosstalk across disciplines. It builds upon an existing program developed at Children's Mercy Hospital (CMH) that uses a multimodal educational approach including Personal Genome Education Testing (PGET) to engage participants in genomics and precision medicine. The central goal of the proposed course is to support high quality translational genomic research. We will accomplish this goal through the following specific aims: 1) convert a preexisting genomic medicine curriculum into a public short-course that uses active learning methods to engage a diverse group of advanced learners in human genomics and NGS technologies, 2) educate investigators on special ethical, legal, and social considerations in genomic research, 3) promote future research by creating avenues for advisement and collaboration; and by collecting data on the course's short and long term impact for purposes of curriculum modification and scholarly dissemination of outcomes. The proposed course will enable The Center for Pediatric Genomic Medicine (CPGM) to share our translational genomic expertise with a wide audience of investigators committed to precision medicine.